Embodiments of this disclosure relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a three-dimensional (3-D) semiconductor device and methods of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor device technology has been focused on increasing the integration degree. In order to increase the integration degree of semiconductor devices, schemes for reducing the size of memory cells arranged in a 2-D way have been developed. A reduction in the size of the memory cells arranged in a 2-D way is limited. In order to overcome the limit, a 3-D semiconductor device in which memory cells are arranged in a 3-D way over a substrate has been proposed. The 3-D semiconductor device may efficiently utilize the area of the substrate and increase the integration degree as compared with the case where the memory cells are arranged in a 2-D way. The 3-D semiconductor device is developing toward various directions in order to improve reliability of the manufacture process and performance.